


The Enhanced Charmed Ones

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sophia Peletier Lives, Squibs, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Many, Many years ago Neena, the first witch, had spoken a prophecy. She told of boys born from all female lines of witches that will come together in another world to be become the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth.SLASH STORY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS, MPREG, ALTERNATE BIRTHDAYS FOR THE TEENAGERS.

Fourteen year old Nikita Romanov also known as Phoebus Anthony Matthew Halliwell-Stark-Tate by his birth mother and by the name of Harry Potter in the Wizarding world sits in his room in his dorm in the Gryffindor Tower, it is just after his first week back at Hogwarts which means that he has to deal with the idiocy of the Wizarding World who all have no clue of Nikita's true parentage or of whom he is being raised by. He had in fact just finished his detention with Umbridge but thankfully his wound had stopped bleeding, but Nikita couldn't wait to kill Umbridge if she used the same thing on other students.

He sits up in his dorm room to get away from everyone who are acting like idiots because Voldemort had returned and the Ministry is slandering whoever is making the claims, thankfully Nikita hadn't been so vocal about the claims as he and Cedric had escaped from him and his death-eaters the year before, Nikita had told Cedric that it was possible that the ministry would deny the claim and to not be so vocal, thankfully Cedric had heeded the advice.

Suddenly a knock sounds on the door, the door opens to reveal Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom who all enter the room, Seamus asks in his Irish accent "you alright, Harry ?"

"yes, I'm fine, just thinking about everything that is going on" replies Nikita in an English accent (thankfully it's fake but the others don't know it, yet). He stands up, turns around before he turns towards the four before he says "I need to be alone for a while" he then asks "can you three leave so that I can be alone, please ?"

"of course, everything everyone is saying must be stressing you out" exclaims Dean.

"it is" nods Nikita, the three teen boys leave Nikita alone as he thinks about some things as he starts to take out his weapons, he then starts to polish his daggers and his other weapons before suddenly a giant portal opens behind him, it sucks him inside it taking his daggers and his other weapons that he has on him along with a bag with a Vibraniam Prosthetic Arm that Nikita's best friend and Nikita had made together because Nikita was told by Luna Lovegood to have it made the previous year, his vision goes black after he is sucked inside the portal.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, on board the Lost Revenge is a fifteen year old Harry Hook, he is helping his captain, Uma help out the kids who are being abused at home, the Lost Revenge had become a safe haven for abused kids, ever since Mal and Jay had gone to Auradon leaving Evie and Carlos behind on the Isle things had been pretty interesting, the other gang leaders including Uma had decided to make Mal's old territory into a neutral zone where they could trade between themselves. Harry had found out that after Mal and Jay had left that Gil and Carlos had gotten together and that the two had started to date. The abused kids all ended up on the Lost Revenge, the homeless kids ended up with Harry's older sister, the kids who weren't very evil ended up with the Anti-Heroes Club which was lead by Yen Sid but among the kids, the leader is Claudine Frollo, the many gangs of the Isle had all agree to make Mal's old territory into neutral ground. The gangs were the Wharf Rats with Uma as the captain, Harriet Hook's Crew with Harriet as the captain, The Hunters Gang with Yuan, son of Shan-Yu as the leader, The Witches Coven with Mad Maddy, the eldest Granddaughter of Madam Mim as the leader and the Banker's Gang with Rick Ratcliffe, the son of Governor Radcliffe as the leader. Harry, of course, being the first mate was also the one to be in meetings between the leaders with their right hand men or women. Uma tells him that it's time for the meeting that is happening that day.

In fact it is just after that meeting Harry's life will change, Harry is walking back to the ship since Uma had decided to stay to talk more with the leaders, he heads toward the dock where the Lost Revenge is, not knowing that inside his quarters is a surprise waiting for him.

Harry enters his quarters to find a portal, he is sucked into the portal, his vision goes black after he is sucked inside the portal.

* * *

Peter Parker, aged fifteen, is sitting in his room. Peter is working on his homework, a knock sounds on the door, it opens to reveal Peter's Aunt May, she says to Peter "I'm heading off to the store. Is there anything you want ?"

"Some chocolate please, Aunt May" replies Peter, his Aunt tells Peter that she'll get the chocolate for him but is interrupted by Peter's police scanner, the person on the scanner says "all nearby officers, we have a 10-20 (AN: also known as a 10-30 if the website I got the info from is correct) at JP-Morgan Chase, ten suspects, they have hostages with a 10-33" Peter looks at his Aunt in a way that tells her that he wants to help, May sighs knowing what the look meant before she says "OK, go, but if I so much as see a mark on you, you are grounded until you're fifty" Peter nods as he promises to try and not get hurt, he puts on his suit and mask before he leaves through his bedroom window, he swings towards the bank as his aunt watches from his bedroom praying that he won't get hurt.

Peter takes ten minutes to get to the bank, he looks for a way inside, he finds one, a window left open in the roof. He climbs through the window and crawls towards where the robbers, hostages and the bomb are, he crawls across the ceiling to get a better look, he sees six of the suspects holding hostages while the other four must be grabbing the money so Peter decides to get after them first, he crawls across the roof to where the robbers are and he quickly silences them, takes their weapons away from them and ties them up using his web shooters.

Peter then crawls back to the main part of the bank where he ties up the rest of the bank robbers, he sees the bomb, the timer is less than a minutes left so he starts to take the bomb a part, he dismantles the bomb to reveal the wires. After a few seconds he cuts the wire that stops the count-down and he breathes a sigh of relief before he swings away not noticing Iron Man watching him as he swings away.

When he had gotten home Peter's aunt asks Peter to tell her everything about what he had done while he was out, Peter tells her everything making his Aunt proud but also nervous that Peter had put himself in great danger.

An hour later, after Peter had finished building his Lego Death Star a giant portal opens behind him, his vision goes black after he is sucked inside the portal.

* * *

James Barnes is with his best friend Steve Rogers AKA Captain America and the howling commandos are on a train which has the scientist Doctor Arnim Zola. The two best friends are in one of the train carriages on a train with a HYDRA agent shooting at them. James has Steve's shield on him as the HYDRA agent shoots at him, the shot hits the shield which knocks him out on the hole of the train. He hangs onto a piece of the train as his best friend fights the HYDRA agent. After the agent had been knocked off the train he goes to the hole and yells out "Bucky" as he sees James hanging onto a piece of the train, he starts to climb towards James and he says "hang on" he then says after getting at close as possible while holding out his hand "grab my hand!" James reaches for Steve's hand but can not reach it. Suddenly the railing that James had been hanging onto break making James fall, as he falls he screams.

His arm gets caught on something and his whole arm including his shoulder is ripped off as he falls but he doesn't land into the water below, no, a portal opens and he falls into it. While inside the portal the serum that was used on him during his stint as a prisoner at a HYDRA prison camp activates making him stronger, faster and everything like Captain America. He then blacks out.

* * *

In the abandoned streets in the city of Atlanta, in front of a manor (AN: the manor in this story looks like the manor that the Baker Family live in from the 2003 movie Cheaper by the Dozen and it includes the hedge as well), four portals open next to each other, out of each of them a male falls, once they had exited the portals, the portals all close, the portal that had the Russian also had spit out a whole lot of weapons and a bag. The three teenagers all leap off the ground to face each other, one asks the other two in a Russian accent "who are you both ? Where are we ?"

"how am I supposed to know ?" asks the one with an Italian/American accent before he says to the Russian "I was sucked into a portal, possibly just like you"

"as was I and so were the weapons" says the teenager with a Scottish accent, he then asks looking around "where do you think we are ?" the other two look around before the Russian notices a man laying on the ground with his arm ripped off, he gasps and rushes to the guy and says "shit, he's bleeding a lot" the other two join him before the Italian/American says "we have to help him"

"I agree" says the Russian teenager, the Scottish teenager looks at the manor and says pointing at it "let's go inside there so we're off the streets, who knows what could be out here" The Russian and the Italian/American pick up the man, the Russian then asks the Scottish teenager to pick up all of the weapons to bring inside with them as well as the bag, The Scottish teenager nods and picks up all the weapons and the bag as the Russian and the Italian/American teenagers help the man inside the manor, walking through the gate and past the hedges.

Once they had entered the manor, they enter the living room and place the man on the couch, they grab everything they need to stop the bleeding which they do before the Russian teenager remembers the bag, he grabs it, opens it before he takes out the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS, MPREG, ALTERNATE BIRTHDAYS FOR THE TEENAGERS.

"my name's Nikita Romanov, by the way" When the Vibraniam Prosthetic Arm is noticed by the other two teenagers who look at it with confusion before they introduce themselves to Nikita.

"I'm Harry Hook"

"I'm Peter Parker" before he asks "what's with the metal arm ?"

"something that one of my best friends and I had made last year, it's a long story" replies Nikita, he then carries the Vibraniam Prosthetic Arm to the man, he attaches it to the man's shoulder, it automatically attaches to the man, it connects with his nerves and everything causing the arm's fingers to start moving a little as the wound somehow heals magically.

* * *

A few hours later the three teenagers are sitting in the kitchen of the manor, they sit around a small table, talking, before they suddenly hear some glass smash, they rush towards the sound to find the man standing up, looking around, the man notices the three teenagers, he narrows his eyes and asks "who are you three ? Where am I ? Are you HYDRA ?" he then says "because if you are HYDRA, I will kill you"

"HYDRA's gone, man, they were destroyed after the war" says Peter.

"who or what is HYDRA ?" asks Harry Hook, confused.

"HYDRA was the Nazi deep science division. It was led by Johann Schmidt. But he had much bigger ambitions. HYDRA was practically a cult. They worshiped Schmidt, they thought he was invincible. HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What they did not realize is that if you try to take that freedom, humanity will resist" replies Nikita, Peter then adds "HYDRA was ended with the Red Skull when Captain America had defeated him before he..."

"before he what ?" asks the man, concerned.

"before he crashed a plane that was holding several HYDRA Parasits which were flying Atomic Bombs produced by HYDRA during World War II, they were powered by HYDRA's secret weapon" says Nikita.

"he did what ?" exclaims the man looking pissed off, he then starts to mutter and rant about idiots punks who rushes in without thinking, the muttering is interrupted by Peter who says "if Captain America hadn't done it, the American Capitols and cities would have been destroyed" The man still looks upset by what Captain America had done, Harry asks what the man's name is making the man reply "my name is James Buchanan Barnes but I'm more commonly known as Bucky" causing Peter to gasp as he realizes why Bucky had been so upset by what Captain America had done, he walks up to Bucky and places his hand on his shoulder in comfort, he turns to Harry Hook before he asks why he didn't know any of what was told. Harry tells him that he was raised on the Isle of the Lost which is an Island prison where the most famous villains, their sidekicks and their children are imprisoned" he then says "When Beast and Belle married, twenty years ago, they for went a honeymoon and instead rounded up all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, banishing all the evil villains and minions to the Isle of the Lost which is protected by a force field; this made it impossible for us to escape. Many villains, such as Maleficent and the Evil Queen, were brought back to life as the heroes thought death was too lenient a punishment for their misdeeds. They were stripped of their powers, the villains live in total isolation and are forgotten by the rest of the world. Some of the villains are shown to have either adapted to this new life, or have mostly lost grip on reality. The island is effectively a giant prison, although slightly better as it is a functioning society"

"and you were born there ?" asks Peter.

"yes, I am a part of one of the gangs on the Isle, we're called the Wharf Rats which is lead by Uma, the daughter of Ursula" he then asks the others where they were born and raised.

"I don't know where I was born but I was raised for most of my childhood in Russia and other countries, my mother's work had us travelling a lot, I do know that my birthday is on the day of Samhain also known as All Hallows Eve and Halloween" replies Nikita.

"I was born in New York, I was raised by my uncle Ben and my Aunt May in Queens, my birthday is on the 2nd of February" says Peter causing Nikita to look at him, Harry Hook tells them that he was born on the 1st of August causing Nikita to turn to him with shock which Bucky notices and asks Nikita "what's with the looks ?"

"all three of us are born on Wiccan Sabbats, I was born on Samhain, Harry on Lughnasadh and Peter on Imbolc" replies Nikita looking at Bucky who looks surprised but he brushes it aside and says "don't worry about, let's just worry about where we are and how we're going to get home, the three teenagers agree with Bucky before they exit the manor and start to walk down the street, lead be Nikita, but they stop as they suddenly see what looks like a zombie walking through down the street which is joined by another that looks straight at them and starts to walk toward them, Nikita senses danger so he takes out one of his daggers and throws it at the Zombie's head (which Peter tells him to do thanks to his knowledge of Zombie movies), the dagger hits the zombie causing it to collapse but it also make a crashing sound as the body falls on a car, the window is smashed and a huge horde of the Zombies start to head towards the four of them.

Realizing that they can't fight them all off decide to run from the Zombies towards one of the buildings where they bunker down for the night or until the Zombies had left.

* * *

Two weeks pass without any trouble, during those two days the four get to know each other more and they learn about the Walkers, about how to avoid getting their attention and how to not get turned into one. They learn that they are attracted by sound, that if they see you or smell you they will come. They learn that in order to kill them to aim for the head which Peter had already known, they also learn to avoid getting bitten, scratched by them or getting any of their fluids in their system or else they'd get turned into one, the four are told what happens if they are bitten or scratched, that they'd get a fever which will kill them before they awaken as one of the walkers.

During those two weeks they also fortify the manor that they are staying in, Peter scavenges for metal fencing using wire-cutters to cut the chain link fencing from the fences around abandoned buildings, Harry is in charge of keeping a watch-out for walkers and people while Bucky and Nikita are in charge of building the fence that will protect them from walkers and people, they decide to place the fencing behind the hedges to make sure that they have a little extra protection. After the fence had been finished and after they had electrified the fence Bucky and Nikita use the rest of the other metal to build some bars to bar up the windows, they also create a barred door that looks like a prison door with several locks that is in front of the front door with a barred gate, all this takes two weeks to do but they are pretty lucky that no walkers or people had come anywhere near the manor.

While they were building the fence and after they had finished building the fence Peter had left the manor to scavenge for food for them to eat but after they had finished building Harry and Nikita decide to join him in the search for food, the three teenagers head to the supermarket to grab some food, bringing along some weapons just in case they run into any walkers while Bucky takes a jeep and a gun to go hunting in the woods for some meat which Nikita and Bucky could skin and cook for everyone to eat.

They get to the supermarket to find it totally locked up but that doesn't stop them as they aren't scared to make noise to get inside, Peter uses a lead pipe to get the padlock on the door off which causes a lot of noise but it comes off after two hits. They open the roller-door which reveals a second door but this one has a normal lock on it, Nikita steps forward and starts to pick the lock, unlocking the door within ten seconds which make him say to the other "I'm just that good" They then enter the supermarket and turn on the lights, they see that the place is stocked with lots of food making Nikita say to the others "we're going to need a car to carry everything" as he stares at all the food.

* * *

Once the three had entered the supermarket Peter tells Harry and Nikita that he'll head to the aisle with the instant noodles, rice and other foods while Harry decides to go to the snack aisle to grab chocolate, biscuits, potato chips and the other snacks while Nikita goes to the aisle with the canned food, they each take a trolley each to fill up.

Once the three trolleys are full, they exit the store, they go past the anti thief detectors that start to go off, making a loud sound but they are quickly destroyed by the three teenagers, Harry uses his sword, Peter uses a machete and Nikita uses the lead pipe to destroy the detectors. Once the three had exit the store Nikita finds a car, he opens the door and hot-wires the car, making it start, Peter asks him "how do you know how to do that ?"

"I was taught by my mother" replies Nikita causing Peter to be surprised since Nikita hadn't really told anyone anything about his mother or him except a few minor details. Nikita puts the car's gears in drive, he drives towards the store where Harry is waiting with the food. Once the car is parked, Nikita, Harry and Peter pack everything into the car, once everything is packed into the car the three get into the car and drive back to the Manor.

* * *

Ten minutes before midnight, the three teenagers are sitting in the master bedroom with Bucky, the teenagers are all talking about some of their past, Nikita is telling them about his past as an Assassin, that he killed a lot of pedophiles and rapists who he believed didn't deserve to live. Peter tells them about his life with his aunt May and uncle Ben, he tells them about his uncle Ben's speech that "With great power comes great responsibility" Bucky agrees with Ben's speech and he tells the three teenagers this, he then tells them that he's going to bed since it's almost midnight so he gets up and heads into one of the bedrooms to go to sleep.

The three teenagers decide to explore the house since they'd been busy with the fence and everything. Nikita leads the other two as they explore the house, they get to the attic door, Peter tries the door but it's locked so they walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they turn back around and enter the attic and the three see a chest which is glowing on the inside a bit. They walk over to the chest, open the chest and they see a big book with a triquetra on it. Peter takes the book out of the chest, they decide to take it downstairs. Once they are downstairs Peter opens the book and flips to a page before he reads out loud

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we enhanced lovers three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

They suddenly collapse to the ground as the manor began to tremble: plaster cracking, beams groaning, picture frames rattling, mirrors falling from the walls, vases shaking as they sit on shelves, some even falling off the shelves, the foundation of the manor itself quaking. The chandelier above them began shaking, its crystals clinking together in a cacophony of musicality which was at once both soothing and grating.

Light began pouring through those crystals, though its source was unclear. A riot of rainbows danced around the room, bathing the three in their prismatic glory before exploding, raining down upon them like diamonds.

Bucky, having woken up by the trembling on the manor runs downstairs in panic, he sees Nikita, Harry and Peter on the ground, he goes to help them but is stopped by a force-field.

Five minutes later the three get up from the ground, Bucky asks then what had happened, Nikita replies "I don't know, but I feel whole"

"so do I" says Peter

"me too" says Harry. The three look at each other before they look around the manor to find that the picture frames had been disturbed, a few of the vases smashed on the floor. Bucky repeats his question of "what the hell happened ?"

"we don't know" the three reply in unison as they stare at the damage that had been made. The book is picked up by Bucky who decides to look after it, not knowing that it had been created for the three teenagers and is actually made up of the teenager's family witch line's Books of Shadows. The Warren Line (Nikita), The Parker Line (Peter) and the Swan Line (Harry).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I'M THINKING OF ADDING A TEENAGER AND AN ADULT OR TWO ADULTS TO THE LITTLE GROUP, OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT THE WAY IT IS.
> 
> ALSO ONLY THE TEENAGERS WILL BE WITCHES.
> 
> WHAT POWERS DO YOU THINK THE THREE TEENAGERS WILL FIRST GET ?
> 
> THIS IS A LIST OF TEENAGERS THAT COULD BE POSSIBLY ADDED.
> 
> SAM EVANS (Glee)
> 
> MAXXIE OLIVER (Skins UK)
> 
> ROBB STARK (Game of Thrones)(which will be a little weird considering who Nikita's second father is)
> 
> ROY HARPER (Arrowverse)
> 
> NATE ARCHIBALD (Gossip Girl)
> 
> CATO (The Hunger Games)
> 
> IVAR THE BONELESS (Vikings
> 
> BJORN IRONSIDE (Vikings)
> 
> MIKE MONTGOMERY (Pretty Little Liars)
> 
> SEAMUS FINNIGAN (Harry Potter)
> 
> CARL GRIMES (Walking Dead)
> 
> DRAKE (Star-Crossed)
> 
> ROMAN (Star-Crossed)
> 
> The teenager with the most votes will be added.
> 
> THIS IS A LIST OF ADULTS THAT COULD BE POSSIBLY ADDED.
> 
> CLINT BARTON (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> STEVE ROGERS (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> THOR (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> NIKLAUS MIKAELSON (Vampire Diaries and The Originals)
> 
> TONY WOODWARD (Arrowverse)
> 
> GLOSS (The Hunger Games)
> 
> FINNICK ODAIR (The Hunger Games)
> 
> EMMETT CULLEN (Twilight)
> 
> JASPER CULLEN (Twilight)
> 
> VIKTOR KRUM (Harry Potter)
> 
> The adult or adults with the most votes will be added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

In the Higher Regions where the Elders dwell, the Elders are all walking around and talking but just as the incantion is chanted, the Elders themselves suddenly feel an unknown power, an extremely powerful power, the heavens themselves shake with the amount of power that has been unleashed.

Once the shaking had stop the Elders all look at each other with shock as it has happened, something that had been prophesied many, many years ago so they decide to call a huge meeting, they call every Whitelighter from Earth and hold a huge meeting.

Ten minutes later...

Just as the meeting starts it is interuppted as someone orbs in, it's Leo, the Charmed One's whitelighter who says "sorry, I'm late, the girls needed me" The Elders just nod before Odin, the most powerful of the Elders steps forward, he says "I'm sure that you all felt the trembling, that is a sign"

"is it a bad sign ?" asks one of the Whitelighters, a male whitelighter.

"yes and no, it's a sign that a new power has risen, a power that will be able to combat the Charmed Ones, maybe be even more powerful than the Charmed Ones"

"but the sisters are strong, they have the power of three" argues an whitelighter as Leo stays quiet thinking about what he's going to tell the sisters before an Elder says "yes, the sisters are strong and powerful, they are a prophesied sisterhood of three but these boys were prophesied years before the prophecy of the Charmed Ones"

"how long ago ?" asks Leo.

"they were prophesied by Neena herself, she told of boys born from all female lines of witches that will come together in another world to be become the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth, they will be more powerful than any Witch, past, present or future" replies Sandra, one of the female Elders.

"so, what do we do ?" asks Natalie.

"what did the prophecy say ?" asks Leo before he asks "I mean, what did the prophecy say about these boys ?"

"Born from three, from Good, Evil and Neutral.

Of a Witch, a Warlock and a Mortal/Squib.

Conceived on either an Equinox or a Solstice

And Born on a Greater Sabbat these boys shall come.

And be the most powerful Witches of them all" replies Roland, an Elder with brown hair and blue eyes. What they all had heard shocks everyone and before anyone says anything Roland says "we always thought that it was a legend as it was impossible for a Witch, a mortal and a Warlock to ever have sex but it's happened and now that the boys have truely been activated we have to decide what we're going to do"

One by one each of the Elders turn to him, they all start to think. They decide to have a Council of the Elders meeting to discuss what they are going to do, they tell the Whitelighters that they can leave, all except Leo who stays, Cecil the Elder approaches him and Leo asks "what did you want me for ?"

"we want you to tell the Halliwell sisters what's going on as I'm sure that they had felt the trembling" replies Sandra.

"yes, they felt it, Phoebe had freaked out and run through the house yelling that they were going to die, Piper ended up injuried as the chandeller had fallen on her but she's alright, Prue just looked around while she was reading the Book of Shadows, again and was trying to figure out how to use her telekinesis while in her Astral form"

"OK, well, go tell them what we have told everyone, also tell them that the boys are from different witch lines and tell them that once we, the Elders, have finished our meeting that we'll call you back up here" Sandra says to Leo before she sneaks some pendants necklaces to Leo saying "give these to Phoebe, they will give her premonitions of each of them, the premonitions will show her what she needs to see about them and where they are so that they can get to the boys just in case the other Elders decide to try and destroy the boys, also tell them that the boys book will be the combination of the Books of Shadows from each of the family lines" Leo nods before he orbs out, Cecil walks up to her and he asks her if she had given Leo what she needed to give him, she nods and Cecil says "good, I just hope that the others decide to leave them alone to live out their lives"

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor, in the living room sits Piper Halliwell, the middle sister, Leo orbs into the room from being with the Elders, she stands up, she hugs him before she asks "What did the Elders want ? Did the Elders tell you what that Earthquake was about ? Was it just an Earthquake ?"

"yea, they told me and it wasn't just an Earthquake" replies Leo, he then asks "Where are your sisters ?"

"Prue, Phoebe, Leo's back" Piper yells out without warning. They hear running as Phoebe and Prue enter the room, Prue asks Leo "So what did the Elders want ? And what was with the Earthquake ? Was it a normal Earthquake ?"

"no, it wasn't just a normal Earthquake" replies Leo causing Phoebe to exclaim "oh my god, what do we need to battle now ?"

"there is no one that you need to fight other than the normal demons" replies Leo before he says "but something has happened" he tells them all to sit down which the sisters do, Leo then says "just a little while ago, some very powerful male witches just got their powers"

"how powerful ?" asks Prue.

"very, very powerful, they are, in fact, hybrid witches, one part witch, one part squib-"

"what's a squib ?" asks Phoebe not understanding the term.

"and one part Warlock" continues Leo after Phoebe had interrupted.

"Warlock ?" exclaims the three sisters.

"yes, they are only one third warlock, one third witch and one third squib, they will also be enhanced humans" replies Leo, he then says "but since the Elders have no idea what they're like, they are having a meeting on whether or not they are destroyed but one of them gave me these (he holds up three pendant necklaces) so that Phoebe can get a premonition from them, the premonitions will hopefully show her what we need to know about them"

"OK, give me them" says Phoebe, she is handed the pendant necklaces and she gets a vision, she is shocked by what she sees.

* * *

Back at the manor in the world of the Walking Dead, the three teenagers stand next to the Book of Shadows, Nikita picks it up before they all start cleaning up the mess that had been made by the trembling the house had done. Once the manor is clean, Nikita, Harry, Bucky and Peter decide to check outside the house for any damage, especially if the fence is damaged but they don't find any damages so Peter, Bucky and Harry head inside to get to sleep while Nikita sits inside, he opens the Book of Shadows and starts to read it.

* * *

The next day Nikita is sitting on the front steps, the front door opens and Bucky comes out, he asks Nikita where Peter and Harry are, Harry tells him that Peter's gone out of grab more stuff for them while Harry is at the back with his sword, Bucky then says "you're up early"

"I never went to sleep" Nikita replies.

what are you doing up ?" Bucky asks Nikita.

"reading" replies Nikita before Bucky asks "read aloud ?"

"no" replies Nikita before he says "read out unknown spells is very dangerous" Bucky agrees with what Nikita had said, he then says "I'm heading back into the woods to check my traps, most of them are nooses that will string the animal up by it's feet, out of those creatures reach, thankfully"

"yea, we don't need Walkers chewing on our food" says Nikita, Bucky nods in agreement, Nikita then asks Bucky if he could join him on the hunt as he wants to get out of the house for a while, he also tells Bucky that he'll ask Harry if he also wants to join them. Harry accepts. Once Peter returns from savaging he is also asked if he wants to join them while they're hunting.

* * *

The four of them leave the house an hour later, they take the 4x4 truck to the woods, they, of course, turn on the fence and lock everything up to make sure that no one can get inside the manor. The trip takes a couple hours, they enter the woods, Bucky has his gun with a silencer, Nikita has a bow with a quiver full of arrows, Harry has his sword and Peter also has a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Once they are in the middle of the woods Nikita says "let's split up, I'll go North" he grabs a bag from the jeep.

"I'll go South then" says Bucky.

"East for me" says Peter, grabbing a bag from the jeep.

"and I guess that leaves West for me" says Harry. The four head off into different directions.

* * *

Peter is walking through the woods, the bow at the ready just in case some walkers are around, he stops, looks around to find no one around, he takes out his bag, he opens it to find his Spider-Man Suit which he puts on. He hides the bag and crawls up one of the trees, once his on one of the branches he swings from tree to tree searching for any source of meat in the woods.

* * *

Nikita is walking through the woods, his bow at the ready just in case some walkers are around, he stops, looks around to find no one around so Nikita opened his bag, he takes out his outfit and he strips off his clothes not realized that someone is nearby. Nikita puts on the Vibranium-weave tight black leather short shorts which is like a second skin, he then puts on his mask on, he takes out his whip and places it on his belt, a set of daggers in his belt. He then puts on his gloves that are made from the same material as his short shorts with have diamond and Vibranium claws which is the same for his mask. (AN: The mask looks like the one that Halle Berry wore in Catwoman)

He goes through his bag to find his pair of Black leather ankle high heel boots. He puts them on, once they're on, he has hidden the bag and he has his bow with a quiver full of arrows on his back, he crouches down before he leaps up off the ground, he flies up and lands on a branch of one of the trees, he then leaps from tree to tree searching for any source of meat in the woods.

* * *

Sometime later Nikita, in his outfit leaps from a tree, he lands on the ground and he walks through the woods, he sees a dead deer with an crossbow bolt in it's side, Nikita touches the bolt and he suddenly sees something. He sees a man with brown hair and blue eyes, the man is gorgeous, in Nikita's opinion anyway (AN: and in mine too, he's gorgeous), Nikita sees that that the man is walking through the woods, alone, he then sees him and the man up against a tree making out. He also sees that the man is stripping him of his clothes, preps him and fucks him against the tree. Nikita is surprised by what he has seen but he shakes his head to get the vision out of his head and he is about to continue his walk when he hears a yell and the sound of a bolt leaving a crossbow, Nikita turns around to see a bolt flying towards him, he swings his hand, sending the bolt into one of the trees as the man from his vision steps forward raising his crossbow and he asks "who are you ? And how did do that ?"

"I have no idea, my life has gotten a little weird since coming to this world" replies Nikita, his Russian accent showing.

"this world ?" the man asks.

"long story" he replies before he asks "this your deer ?" pointing at it.

"yes, that's my deer, Why ? You want it ?" asks the man, he then asks "who are you anyway ?"

"who are you ?" Nikita questions the man.

"Daryl Dixon"

"Nikita Romanov" says Nikita taking off his mask to let Daryl take a real look at him, Daryl asks "Romanov ?"

"yes, my mother's name is Natasha Romanov, she adopted me and I took her name last name" replies Nikita who then smirks as he checks Daryl out. Daryl notices what Nikita is doing and starts to check Nikita out, he then asks Nikita what else he could do, Nikita tells Daryl that he seems to get premonitions and tells Daryl that he got one when he touched the bolt from the crossbow, Daryl asks "what did you see ?"

"if you stick around long enough, you'll find out" replies Nikita before he asks "do you come here often ?"

"yea, I hunt for meat whenever I can"

"what kind of  _meat_  do you like ?" Nikita asks Daryl with a saucy look on his face.

"what kind of  _meat_ do  _you_ like ?" Daryl asks Nikita smirking as he steps forward towards Nikita. His crossbow lowered towards the ground before he says "I like your outfit, by the way, where'd you get it ?"

"I made it" replies Nikita, he spins and asks "you really like it ?"

"I like how your ass looks in those shorts" says Daryl staring at Nikita's ass, Nikita bends over to give Daryl a better view causing Daryl to groan, he stares at Nikita's ass before Nikita gets up, he turns around to say something to Daryl but Daryl has other ideas as he drops his crossbow, he grabs Nikita by the waist, pulls him forward and kisses him, the kiss is slow at first but it get more passionate, Nikita is slammed into one of the trees. Daryl starts to strip off his own clothes, he takes off his tank top, showing off his chest. Nikita says to Daryl staring at Daryl's body "you have an amazing body" he kisses Daryl who slips his hands into Nikita's shorts, he grips Nikita's ass, he then starts to pull the shorts down and takes Nikita's cock and starts to stroke it as he kisses Nikita and pulls his own pants down with the help of Nikita.

Five minutes later, after loosening Nikita's ass, Daryl's cock enters Nikita causing the Russian/American teenager to moan. Daryl fucks Nikita against the tree for about twenty minutes before they both blow their loads, Daryl blows his deep inside Nikita while Nikita blows his all over Daryl and himself.

* * *

The two start to get dressed, Nikita puts on his mask just as they are joined by Spider-Man, Nikita just smiles and says "hey, Spider-man, what the hell are you doing here ?"

"Nikita ?" asks Spider-man causing Nikita to widen his eyes and he asks "Peter, is that you in that mask ?" Spider-man takes off his mask to reveal Peter, Nikita then takes off his mask and Peter asks "you're The Cat-man ?"

"yea, no wonder the Book said 'Enhanced' because we are enhanced"

"except Harry"

"that we know of, we didn't meet him until we arrived in this world" Peter says to Nikita who considers that fact, Daryl asks them what the hell they are talking about. Peter and Nikita look at each other before they look at Daryl and Peter asks him what his name is.

"name's Daryl Dixon, now what are you two talking about ?"

"the fact that we are enhanced, and about Harry and the possibility that he's enhanced as well" replies Peter.

"not that it should really to you" they suddenly hear, they turn to see Harry and Bucky, Bucky is aiming his gun at Daryl while Harry is standing next to him, Bucky notices Nikita and what he's wearing and he asks "what the hell are you wearing ?" he then notices Peter and says "you too, Peter, what are you wearing ?"

"it's a long story but I do have something to tell you all" replies Nikita.

"what do you want to tell us ?" asks Harry stepping forward as Bucky lowers his gun.

"I have powers, I got a vision and I can move things with my mind" replies Nikita looking excited.

"you can get visions and move things with your mind ?" asks Peter before he says "I can teleport things into my hands from far away" he looks excited before he says "and I can clone myself" he then makes a clone of himself shocking Daryl and Bucky who look at the two Peters before the second Peter disappears and the original Peter says "cool, isn't it ?"

"yes, it is" says Nikita nodding, he tells Peter that the power might come in handy, the two turn to Harry, they raise their eyebrow at him and Harry says "fine, I have powers too and I'm Enhanced" he then closes his eyes and suddenly the whole area changes to look like a shop and he says "this is Ursula's Fish & Chip shop, it's where I hangout with Uma, Gil and the crew"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I'M THINKING OF ADDING A TEENAGER AND AN ADULT OR TWO ADULTS TO THE LITTLE GROUP, OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT THE WAY IT IS.
> 
> ALSO ONLY THE TEENAGERS WILL BE WITCHES.
> 
> THIS IS A LIST OF TEENAGERS THAT COULD BE POSSIBLY ADDED.
> 
> SAM EVANS (Glee)
> 
> MAXXIE OLIVER (Skins UK)
> 
> ROBB STARK (Game of Thrones)(which will be a little weird considering who Nikita's second father is)
> 
> ROY HARPER (Arrowverse)
> 
> NATE ARCHIBALD (Gossip Girl)
> 
> CATO (The Hunger Games)
> 
> IVAR THE BONELESS (Vikings
> 
> BJORN IRONSIDE (Vikings)
> 
> MIKE MONTGOMERY (Pretty Little Liars)
> 
> SEAMUS FINNIGAN (Harry Potter)
> 
> CARL GRIMES (Walking Dead)
> 
> DRAKE (Star-Crossed)
> 
> ROMAN (Star-Crossed)
> 
> RILEY GRIFFIN (Power Rangers: Dino Charge)
> 
> The teenager with the most votes will be added.
> 
> THIS IS A LIST OF ADULTS THAT COULD BE POSSIBLY ADDED.
> 
> CLINT BARTON (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> STEVE ROGERS (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> THOR (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> NIKLAUS MIKAELSON (Vampire Diaries and The Originals)
> 
> TONY WOODWARD (Arrowverse)
> 
> GLOSS (The Hunger Games)
> 
> FINNICK ODAIR (The Hunger Games)
> 
> EMMETT CULLEN (Twilight)
> 
> JASPER CULLEN (Twilight)
> 
> VIKTOR KRUM (Harry Potter)
> 
> DILLON (Power Rangers RPM)
> 
> FLYNN MACALLISTER (Power Rangers RPM)
> 
> The adult or adults with the most votes will be added.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I'M THINKING OF ADDING A TEENAGER AND AN ADULT OR TWO ADULTS TO THE LITTLE GROUP, OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT THE WAY IT IS.
> 
> ALSO ONLY THE TEENAGERS WILL BE WITCHES.
> 
> THIS IS A LIST OF TEENAGERS THAT COULD BE POSSIBLY ADDED.
> 
> SAM EVANS (Glee)
> 
> MAXXIE OLIVER (Skins UK)
> 
> ROBB STARK (Game of Thrones)(which will be a little weird considering who Nikita's second father is)
> 
> ROY HARPER (Arrowverse)
> 
> NATE ARCHIBALD (Gossip Girl)
> 
> CATO (The Hunger Games)
> 
> IVAR THE BONELESS (Vikings
> 
> BJORN IRONSIDE (Vikings)
> 
> MIKE MONTGOMERY (Pretty Little Liars)
> 
> SEAMUS FINNIGAN (Harry Potter)
> 
> CARL GRIMES (Walking Dead)
> 
> DRAKE (Star-Crossed)
> 
> ROMAN (Star-Crossed)
> 
> The teenager with the most votes will be added.
> 
> THIS IS A LIST OF ADULTS THAT COULD BE POSSIBLY ADDED.
> 
> CLINT BARTON (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> STEVE ROGERS (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> THOR (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
> 
> NIKLAUS MIKAELSON (Vampire Diaries and The Originals)
> 
> TONY WOODWARD (Arrowverse)
> 
> GLOSS (The Hunger Games)
> 
> FINNICK ODAIR (The Hunger Games)
> 
> EMMETT CULLEN (Twilight)
> 
> JASPER CULLEN (Twilight)
> 
> VIKTOR KRUM (Harry Potter)
> 
> The adult or adults with the most votes will be added.


End file.
